Morning Kiss
by Pervertpenboy
Summary: BAP Fanfiction . Banghim. Sebuah ciuman kecil di pagi hari Bromance Yaoi Boy Love


**1. Author : Nakamaru Ando **

**2. Twitter : PERVERTPENBOY Facebook : Ando Nakamaru **

**3. Judul : Morning Kiss 4**

**. Kategori : General , Yaoi, Ficlet **

**5. Cast : BANGHIM (BAP Yongguk & BAP Himchan) **

**Disclaimer : Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing -re: TS Ent **

**Warning : Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya. **

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME! **

**xXx **

Pagi itu seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan paras rupawan berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang bisa di bilang masih sepi. Karena menggunakan bantuan tongkat penyanggah, namja itu berjalan lebih lambat di banding orang lain. Meskipun sedikit terhambat, rona wajah namja itu tetap secerah matahari pagi.

Namja itu mendadak berhenti tepat di depan tangga. Dia mendongak, memperhatikan setiap anak tangga di hadapannya. Dan tepat saat ia akan melangkah, tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Kim Himchan!"

Namja yang di panggil Kim Himchan itu refleks menoleh. Di lihatnya seorang namja yang tengah berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

"Anyeong, Gukkie," sapa Himchan ramah.

"Anyeong, Hime," sahut Yongguk, namja yang kini sudah berada di hadapan Himchan. "Eh, apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" Tanyanya kemudian. "

Ah, hanya kecelakaan kecil, kemarin aku tertabrak mobil," Jawab Himchan dengan enteng.

"Pantas saja kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku, huh?!"

"Kenapa aku harus menghubungimu?" Himchan balik bertanya.

Namja bernama lengkap Bang Yongguk itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu, canggung dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan Himchan. Dia kan hanya teman sekolahnya, bukan keluarga atau mungkin kekasihnya, jadi tentu saja Himchan tidak wajib menghubunginya.

"Ttapi kan aku temanmu, atau jangan-jangan kau tidak menganggapku teman?!" Selidik Yongguk yang berpura-pura marah.

"Ah, tidak, tentu saja kau temanku." Kata Himchan menambahkan dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, jika hal ini terjadi lagi, kau harus menghubungiku, mengerti?!" Seru Yongguk memperingati.

"Nde, aku mengerti," balas Himchan.

"Good boy," Yongguk mengusap-usap kepala Himchan layaknya mengusap kepala seorang anak kecil. Himchan mendengus kesal karena di perlakukan seperti anak kecil, sementara Yongguk hanya tersenyum cerah melihatnya.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Gukkie!" Geram Himchan sebal.

"Aigoo, uri Hime kalau lagi marah malah tambah kyeopta," ledek Yongguk yang gemas melihat ekspresi teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Bang Yongguk, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Kau tidak tahu apa yang teman-teman sekelasku katakan tentangku karena nama panggilanmu itu, hah?!"

Yongguk memasang pose berpikir yang terlihat cool, hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Kenapa aku harus memikirkan apa kata orang lain? Pokoknya aku akan terus memanggilmu Hime." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai nakal.

Himchan menghela nafas, menyerah menghadapi orang keras kepala seperti Yongguk.

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Sekarang dari pada kau meledekku terus, lebih baik kau membantuku naik tangga!" Katanya.

"Baiklah, sini ku bantu," Tanpa persetujuan Himchan, Yongguk langsung mengambil ke dua tongkat Himchan dengan paksa, sehingga membuat namja rupawan itu sempat kehilangan keseimbangan, namun dengan sigap ia langsung memegang lengan Yongguk.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Geram Himchan marah.

Yongguk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Himchan, melainkan langsung berdiri membelakangi Himchan, kemudian sedikit membungkukkan punggungnya.

"Kajja, naiklah!" Perintah Yongguk pada Himchan.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau, kita jalan saja," tolak Himchan yang kini wajahnya terlihat segurat rona merah.

"Terlalu lama, cepat naik saja!" Seru Yongguk yang sudah pegal menunggu.

Himchan menengok kiri kanan, memperhatikan keadaan sekililing. Terlalu banyak orang, memalukan saja, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku naik ya," kata Himchan sebelum akhirnya naik ke punggung Yongguk.

"Astaga, kau berat sekali, Hime!" Ledek Yongguk saat Himchan sudah berada di atas punggungnya.

"Kurang ajar!" Gerutu namja rupawan itu.

Yongguk mulai melangkah menaiki satu per satu anak tangga sambil sesekali terkekeh-kekeh. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yongguk untuk sampai ke atas meskipun sambil menggendong Himchan. Di kenal sebagai atlit judo di sekolahnya, Yongguk tentu saja mempunyai stamina dan tenaga yang tak di ragukan lagi kekuatannya.

Sesampainya di atas, Yongguk tidak menurunkan Himchan, melainkan terus menggendongnya.

"Nghh," erang Himchan saat Yongguk memperbaiki posisinya yang sedikit melorot.

"Gukkie, turunkan aku di sini, aku bisa jalan sendiri," pinta Himchan saat Yongguk terus berjalan sambil menggendongnya.

"Tanggung, Hime, aku antar sampai kelasmu saja ya," kata Yongguk dengan santainya.

"Tapi orang-orang melihat kita, aku malu!" Yongguk memperhatikan setiap orang yang di lewatinya. Mereka tampak penasaran melihat Yongguk yang menggendong Hime pagi itu.

"Sudahlah, cuek saja, kau itu selalu memikirkan apa kata orang saja," kata Yongguk. Himchan merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Yongguk, berharap orang tak akan mengenalinya.

"Hime," panggil Yongguk.

"Apa?" Sahut Himchan dengan malas.

"Kok rasanya ada yang mengganjal di pinggangku ya?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Himchan tak mengerti.

"Kamu sedang Horny ya? Sepertinya juniormu tegang tuh," Wajah Himchan langsung merah padam, ia sadar kalau Yongguk sedang mengerjainya karena pada kenyataannya juniornya sedang dalam keadaan 'tidur'.

"Ya, dasar pervert, turunkan aku sekarang, turunkan!" Yongguk agak terkejut karena suara Himchan sangat memekikan telinganya. Namun begitu ia tak peduli.

Melihat Yongguk dan Hime yang bisa saling bercanda membuat beberapa pasang mata di sekitarnya merasa iri. Ada yang iri karena Yongguk bisa menggendong Himchan, salah satu flower boys di sekolah itu, dan ada juga yang iri karena Himchan bisa di gendong oleh Yongguk, salah satu namja manly di sana. Ke duanya memang tampan, tentu saja. Namun ke dua namja itu mempunyai ketampanan dengan kharakteristik masing-masing.

Himchan misalnya, wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus cantik membuatnya menjadi namja rupawan idaman banyak Yeoja atau bahkan tak jarang namja sekalipun. Bila Himchan mempunyai wajah rupawan, maka Yongguk merupakan kebalikannya. Wajah Yongguk memang tidak semulus wajah Himchan. Maklum saja karena Yongguk tidak terlalu memberikan perawatan lebih pada wajahnya. Jika Himchan berpenampilan stylish, Yongguk lebih terlihat seadanya, namun terkesan lebih manly dan bad boy.

Kelas 2A tiba-tiba mendadak heboh ketika Yongguk yang masih menggendong Himchan dengan suara lantangnya memasuki kelas.

"Semuanya minggir, Tuan Putri mau lewat..." Teriak Yongguk, sehingga membuat semua pasang mata melihatnya.

Dengan langkah cepat, Yongguk menghampiri bangku milik Himchan. "

Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Putri!" Katanya sambil menurunkan Himchan dengan hati-hati. Setelah Himchan duduk, ia berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan orang yang tengah berbisik-bisik membicarakannya.

Sial, mereka pasti senang karena pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah mendapat bahan gosip, pikir Himchan.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Cepat pergi!" Usir Himchan pada Yongguk yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Tak ada ucapan terima kasih?"

"Oke, terima kasih, Gukkie," Kata Himchan, "Sekarang cepat kau pergi!" Lanjutnya.

"Astaga, apa kau sedang mengusirku, Hime?" Tanya Yongguk tak percaya.

"Nde,"

"Kau benar-benar mengusirku?"

"Nde, aku mengusirmu, Bang Yongguk, hush hush," Himchan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah tengah mengusir kucing liar yang menganggunya.

"Ah, Hime mengusirku, hatiku jadi terluka," Yongguk bermonolog ria, sementara Himchan memandangnya dengan jijik.

"Menjijikan, cepat sana pergi ke kelasmu!" Seru Himchan.

"Baiklah, istirahat nanti aku jemput ya?"

"Hmm, terserah kau saja," jawab Himchan dengan malas. Sebelum pergi, terpintas ide jahil di kepala Yongguk.

Seringai nakal mengembang di wajah tampannya itu. Dengan cepat Yongguk langsung mengecup pipi Himchan.

Himchan yang sedang merapikan isi tasnya langsung terkesiap mendapat serangan mendadak dari Yongguk.

"YA, BANG YONGGUK!" Pekik Himchan.

Sebelum Himchan bersumpah serapah, Yongguk langsung berbalik dan buru-buru berlari keluar kelas.

"Bang Yongguk, lihat saja nanti, kalau kakiku sudah sembuh, akan ku bunuh kau!" Himchan berteriak dengan kencang, namun sayang Yongguk sudah menghilang, yang terdengar hanya suara tawanya yang menggema di sepanjang lorong.

Dada Himchan naik turun, nafasnya terengal-engal, sementara wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan malu, apalagi saat ia melihat murid-murid lain mulai meledeknya dengan cara mempraktekan adegan saat Yongguk mencium Himchan. Himchan mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tas dengan perasaan marah. Namun tiba-tiba ia diam seribu bahasa. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah rupawan Himchan. "Dasar namja payah!" Gumam Himchan yang tiba-tiba senyum-senyum sendiri.

- The End -

Aduh, pasti bakalan banyak yang bilang nanggung deh, hehehe Saya cuman mau ucapin terima kasih aja buat yang udah ngereview ff ff ku sebelumnya, maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu *bow


End file.
